Fourth Great Northern War
The Fourth Great Northern War was a conflict fought between a coalition of European nations and the Workers' Republic of Vidalia. Contents: Naming controversy There is some controversy over what the war is called. In many other parts of the world outside of Europe, this war is often called the First Salviatian-Vidalian War, although it is pointed out many times repeatedly by Vidalist sympathisers that Salviatia did not exist back then. In Vidalia itself, it is simply called "Trotsky's War", given that he did until his death in 1926 command most of the fighting. In Salviatia, the name "Fourth Great Northern War" is used. While it may be used even if it exceeded the scope and scale of previous wars known as "Northern Wars" or even "Great Northern Wars", this naming probably was used to invoke the martial valour and glory of Europe's long-defunct monarchies. History Casus belli Western theatre of War Operation Red Dawn Red forces crush Poland Red forces enter Central Europe Scandinavians join the war Treaty of Bratislava Experts' assessments Could have Vidalia chosen another route to Europe? Although the Ottoman-Iranian War meant that neither the Iranian Republic nor the Ottoman empire could not impede a maritime invasion of German Greece, the situation in the Mediterranean was mostly quiet throughout the duration of the war in Europe. Recently declassified FBI documents reveal that negotiations between Padania, Great Britain, the German Reich and Morocco had taken place in 1924, discussing the probability of an invasion of Southern Europe or the Middle East by Vidalia, and that a secret treaty was signed between all four parties, promising recognition of Moroccan claims to Sardinia by Padania if Morocco blockaded the Aegean, preventing the Vidalian Black Fleet at Sebastopol from sallying forth. What if Vidalia chose to invade from the Mediterranean? War games conducted by researchers at the Academia Nacional of Caracas and consultants from the Salviatischer Luftwaffe concluded that had Vidalia attempted amphibious operations, the results would have been disastrous. South-Eastern Europe would have been mountainous terrain that favoured the defender, while the Black Fleet would have been woefully undergunned and overwhelmed. If a Vidalian naval invasion was evident, it was possible that the British and Americans, despite all reservations, might have cooperated with the Royal French Fleet to destroy the navy. They agree, however, that had Trotsky limited his objectives to conquering Greece and southern Italy, which were in the grip of a civil war, it might have been possible that Vidalia would eventually have been able to outflank European forces in 1925 with a simultaneous invasion of Europe from the Baltic and the Adriatic coastlines. Eastern theatre Whether or not there was an "Eastern theatre" in Central Asia remains a point debated by both Vidalian and Western academics. To this day, Vidalian scholars still insist that the Europeans did open up a second front in Central Asia by encouraging the New Golden Horde to raid and plunder Eastern Vidalia, tying down troops and supplies, and the vidalian leadership has often decried the tactics used by European nations as being "a cowardly stab in the back orchestrated by murderers and bandits". One thing however is certain: most military historians agree that the Treaty of Bratislava was made possible only because ROV forces were tied down in Central Asia in an attempt to guard agricultural assets and industrial infrastructure from the New Golden Horde forces of Ungern Khan. If anything, Europe may have had owed its salvation from Vidalian tyranny and further bloodshed to an almost forgotten mass murderer and bandit living in the dark heart of former East Russia. Category:Conflicts of the 1920s